Dear Diary
by DrEaMeR88
Summary: I am no ordinary teenager. My life is complicated, even more now that I have spent the last 3 and a half years of my life in this..."school." PLEASE REVIEW!
1. My Diary

Dear Diary,

I am no ordinary teenager. My life is complicated, even more now that I have spent the last 3 and a half years of my life in this..."school." I cannot give away its location because it's, well, not supposed to exist. I am aware that this makes absolutely no sense but so is talking to someone who does not exist. Could it ever be possible that I, Princess Konstanz, heir to the throne of England, be writing in a...diary? Father has told me many times to start writing in one because one day, it will be an antique. Well, I found that idea ridiculous. What would I write? Surely not would I spend my valuable time writing this in my diary:  
  
Dear Diary,   
Today I had English, French, German, Spanish, Greek, and Latin classes. Then I had Aritmacy, quickly followed by Art, Life Sciences, Music, and History/Geography.  
  
BORING! I cannot even think of myself writing this! Now, I have other things to worry about. Like: Potions, Care of Magical Creature, Quidditch Practice, Charms, Divination, and History of Magic...  
  
  
  
  
NOTE: This is a story I am writing in my free time. This is a sort of crossover just to excerse my writing skills. Please don't flame this because it isn't real! Nor do the characters in Harry Potter (see how BORED I am!) belong to me, they belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. please do not sue!


	2. Needed to write more!

Dear Diary,

Ha! Caught you off guard! Here I am again! I have about half an hour before dinner in the Great Hall. I have to go to Quidditch Practice for 30 mins...yes only 30 mins! Can you believe that? Oliver Wood, the Quidditch Captain, REALLY wants us to win the upcoming match. Of course, he also wants us to win EVERY upcoming match! Next match is against Slytherin. That team is lead by Marcus Flint. Oh do I hate him! And his whole team too! They should rott in Hell! Hmm...I know what you are thinking. How could a PRINCESS be talking so savagely? Well, now that I am not at home, I can say what I wish! Well better hurry off to practice or Oliver will bitch at me (I can swear thank you very much!).  
  
Later: Practice went as usual...BORING! That Potter kid is such a sweetie though (I don't like him like that!). Then as we were finishing up, my best friend, Cedric Diggory, was sitting on a bleacher waiting. Yes, I am BEST FRIENDS with the hottest guy in this "school." I don't know why all the girls think he is so hott. Actually...wait. I take back what I said. He IS cute, but, considering there is nothing to look at here, he must be the hottest. Hmm...that's something I'll have to work on figuring out later. I guess you would like to know what a Princess is doing in a school such as this. Well my grandmother was a...witch and my grandfather was a wizard. When my father married my mother he knew she was a witch, but their love was strong and they got married anyway. Thank God that now a Prince can marry, um, commonfolk. I despise that word. For 11 years I was taught magic secretly by my maternal grandparents. People at the Court right now think that I am in a boarding school somewhere in Wales. At least I am not alone. My little sister, Mary, and cousin, the Princess of Ecuador, is here as well. When we entered this "school" we were forced to keep our titles secret. Even Cedric doesn't know and I tell him EVERYTHING...OK not everything. The "girly stuff" I talk about with my friends: Guadeloupe (my cousin), Sara, and Alysson. Actually, I do hang out a lot with Oliver, but thats because I'm the best player on the team and he knows it! Hehe...Also there are the twins, Fred and George Weasley. They are madd funny! Lee Jordan is the cool one in their trio. He and Guadeloupe like each other. But not one has the guts to say anything! Hehe. Well...I'd better get to bed. It's late and I have Potions tomorrow morning. Die Snape!   
  
Please review! No flames! 


	3. Talent Show!

Dear Diary,

So, I was like sitting in Potions when...Snape was absent! They say the last time he was absent was in 1979! He is THAT old! Well, lets see...oh yes. Professor McGonagall came into class and announced that there would be a Talent Show! Wow! They say that it will be the first one ever! Wait! What am I saying? Who is this "they?" Well, I guess it's the people who created this "school." Well, I might as well give it's name. I mean, who would read this diary? It's called the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Back to the Talent Show...

Sara, Alysson, Guadeloupe, and I have decided to do something. I wanted to do some brake-dancing and lil bit of Rap. Sara wanted to dance Hip-Hop. Alysson had her heart set on Pop and Guadeloupe insisted we do traditional Ecuadorian dancing. So, Alysson, the "brains" of this group proposed that we mix it all up. Did we agree? HELL YA! So we all went to sign up. Looks like we set a precedent because once we had signed up, nearly everyone started to sign up. So far so good right? WRONG! At lunch we tried to decide how to make our little mix. Sara got all pissed because she didn't want to add traditional music and Pop. She threatened to leave the group is we didn't change the arrangements. Guadeloupe (who will be nicknamed as Loupe (LOOPEH)), who really doesn't like to be contradicted, started to bitch at Sara. And Alysson, who normally is very calm, started to bitch at Sara as well. It was like a huge cat fight in the Great Hall. Professor Dumbledore was forced to Petrify the three to calm them down! So now I am in the middle. Cedric is the only one I can hang out with because Sara tries to take me on her side and Loupe and Ally (Alysson's nickname) want me on THEIR side. So at least I'm not alone right? WRONG AGAIN! Well, Sara was at Quidditch Practice because she is a Gryffindor Cheerleader and the Captain. Ally is on the Wizard's Chess Club and Loupe is on the Student Council as the Gryffindor Third Year Representative. OK, back to Sara. She said that as she was putting away her pompoms in the Girl's Locker Room, she heard the Hufflepuff Cheerleaders talking...

This is what she told me (I'm trying to remember EVERYTHING she said, hehe):

"I can't believe that Ced has a crush on someone!" Said one of the cheerleaders.

"I know and I can't believe it's not on you, Heather!" Said another girl to the Captain of the Hufflepuff of the Cheerleading Team.

"What I can't believe is that he likes that little bitch he hangs out with all the time! What's her name again?" Asked a Ravenclaw Cheerleader.

"Konstanz. Her name is Konstanz and she's gonna pay!" Answered the Slytherin Cheerleading Captain. 

"Yeah!" The cheerleaders all agreed (except Sara of course).

So you see, if Cedric likes me, than I'll feel all weird in his company. If I hang out with Sara, then Loupe and Ally will hate me. If I hang out with Ally and Loupe than Sara will hate me. I don't think Sara is lying because I have been getting evil looks from the other cheerleaders. Argh! I'm ALL alone! What should I do! Oh no! Someone is coming! I'll write more tomorrow since it's Saturday. Saturday? OH NO! The Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Match is tomorrow! Can my life be anymore complicated?

Um…thanks for reviewing tell me what you think about this part. PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Bad Day?

Author's Note: Some people have been a bit confused with this story. This is the diary of Princess Konstanz of England. She is a half-blooded witch. Her mother is a pureblooded witch. Her and her sister were taught magic by their maternal grandparents while at home. At 11, she was sent to Hogwarts. Everyone in her father's Court thinks that she and her sister are in some boarding school in Wales. Their identities, as well as the one of their cousin, Guadeloupe, Princess of Ecuador, must be kept secret. Only Dumbledore and the teachers know about their background. Now, they must deal with everyday teenage lives as witches. Konstanz, a.k.a. Kay or Connie, tells her side of the story. If you have anymore questions IM me, I have AIM. Please review. If you do not like this chapter or story, please tell me how to "spice" it up. Thanks. Happy reading (I hope lolz)!

Dear Diary,

Well, it was Cedric...he came into my room. Instead of being casual, I panicked. "WHO LET YOU IN HERE?" I yelled, but then I thought back and realized I knew the answer.  
"You did. You tell me the password every time it changes remember?" He said, looking sort of confused.  
"Oh yeah." I said, feeling EXTREMELY stupid, "Sorry Ced, I forgot..." And he just smiled. It was the kind of smile that dug deep into your flesh and made you melt inside and I didn't like it. It made me feel all strange inside, not warm, nice strange but stabbed, cold strange. What would I tell him if he asked me out? Would I be in shock and just smile? Or maybe I would just faint (OK that has never happened before, but it could!). Well turns out he was only there to wish me good luck for yesterday's Quidditch Match. I think he felt my anxiety, because he put his hand on my shoulder, looked into my eyes (I really wanted to look away, but I was in a trance), and said: "Kay is anything wrong? You look anxious." Kay is my nickname. Actually only he calls me like that. All my other friends call me Connie because most people think I spell my name: Constance. Well, you would think I would just say: "Nothing, I'm OK." CALMLY! Yeah well, it didn't happen. It ended up being a: "NOTHING! I'M OK, OK?" Well I shouldn't have because he looked at me weirdly and then said coldly, "Listen Konstanz, you may be having a bad day or something and I respect that, but don't take it out on me!" And he just left. He had used my first name, which he only did when he was serious or in a crisis. He had used my first name, which meant he wouldn't be back. I would have to beg and grovel at his feet to be accepted back into his life! Wait. That would never happen. Me? A Princess? Begging at the feet of a common? OMG! I used the word "common!" Could it be that my snobby cousin on my father's side, Veronica, is rubbing off on me? Ewwwwwww! I needed some air before the game so I went to the Locker Rooms and changed into my Quidditch Robes.   
  
The match started and I was off. I love the sensation of having the wind in my hair and on my face while I'm rising into the sky. I could see the crowd from up there. I saw Ally and Loupe cheering me off from in the bleachers. Sara was leading her team into doing some routine. At one point they spelled out GRYFFINDOR, it was really cool. I made the second goal, after Angelina's first. The game continued pretty steadily. Finally, Harry um "caught" the Snitch, OK he nearly swallowed it. But we WON! Suddenly, the whole fight with Cedric faded, until I searched for him in the crowed and couldn't find him. I wanted to apologize; his friendship meant more to me than the Quidditch Cup (Thank God Oliver didn't know I said that, he would have freaked!). I went to change in the Girl's Locker Room after the game. Angelina and Katie were there already. They were giggling like mad...  
  
"What's going on?" I asked, looking confused. Katie was still in a fit of giggles. Angelina answered me.  
"Go look over there!" She giggled and pointed towards the back of the Locker Room. I walked over there ready to be surprised. Needless to say, I WAS surprised, but not the good kind of surprise for there, against the back row of lockers, in a corner, was Cynthia, the Head Slytherin Cheerleader, making-out with...Cedric! I was shocked. My limbs were numb. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out! My voice was gone! When I finally regained the feel for my legs, I did the only thing my currently frozen brain could tell my legs to...I ran away. Cedric must have noticed because he tried to come after me. Angelina and Katie noticed me too. "Connie, did you see..." She didn't have time to finish because I just ran back to my room. People were having a party in the Gryffindor Common Room. I could hear them having fun and talking and laughing. Fred and George must have been at it again. I was lying down on my bed in my Quidditch Robes. Artemis, my white cat, came up to me and purred on my stomach. She is such a sweet kitten. I got her for Christmas. I wondered why I acted like that infront of Cedric and Cynthia in the Locker Room. Cedric can date whomever he wants. It's not as if I LIKED him! Did I like him? Oliver came in and I pretended to sleep. Actually, I did that about five times before actually falling asleep, I think. I have to go to Divination Class now. We are going to learn about Love Potions. Maybe I'll understand better what happened yesterday...   



	5. The Spring Fling!

Dear Diary,

Sorry I haven't written in like sooo long. OK it's only been a week. But I've been busy. Actually, I've been shopping, hehe. See, the Spring Fling is coming up and I want this dress I found in Hogsmead. It's shiny Caribbean Sea-blue and has a slit that goes up to my left knee. It has also a sort of turtleneck with short sleeves. Kinda like those Chinese dresses. Thank God I still have Christmas money left. Well, Cynthia and Cedric have been going steady for about a week (duh!) and he's taking her to the Spring Fling (need I say DUH?). As for Sara, Loupe, Ally, and me, we are tight again. We decided to just mix the dance up, just as we had originally planned. Sara decided it would be cool in the end. In other news, Sara is going to the Spring Fling with Roger Davies from Ravenclaw. Loupe is going with...............LEE JORDAN!! Whoohoo!! Um Ally is going with George. I hope she can handle him because she is so calm and he is well, NOT. Hehe. As for me, well, Oliver asked me to the Spring Fling. He said he liked me and that he really wanted me to go with him. The majority of me wanted to shout: "OMG! Oliver Wood asked ME to the Spring Fling!" But a tiny part inside of me was saying: "This is not right, you are not meant to be with him." Well I totally ignored that, but I sort of hesitated when he asked me: "Oh Oliver, I um, I would love to go to the Spring Fling with you." And then I smiled. So what if I was not meant to be with Oliver? I'm only 13 and a half! I have my whole life to decide whom to be with, I think. I really don't think I'll find my "Prince Charming" at Hogwarts...or will I? Well as it turns out, Divination taught me nothing about what had happened. So what if Love Potions can last up to almost two months? No one cares because they are illegal at Hogwarts! The other day, the girls and I were in the Three Broomsticks having a butterbeer when Sara brought up the whole "Cedric liking me thing"...  
  
"OMG! Why is Cedric kissing Cynthia?" Asked Sara when she saw them in the back of the Three Broomsticks.  
"Um cause they are going out?" I said, stating the obvious.  
"Yeah, they've been like that for nearly a week." Added Loupe.   
"How could you NOT know?" Asked Ally, "The whole school knows!"  
"But...but I thought he liked YOU, Connie!" Exclaimed Sara.  
"Well that's what I thought, until I saw them making out in the Girl's Locker Room." I told her.  
"But...but..." She said.  
"Hey it's OK, I don't like him." I said.   
"Are we going to work on our dance for the Talent Show or not?" Asked Loupe, annoyed.  
"Yes, I agree. We are wasting our time!" Agreed Ally.  
"I want to know what's going on!" Said Sara, determined. As Cedric got up to go to the counter, Sara walked over to the table where Cynthia was sitting and sat down.  
"Excuse me, this seat is taken." Snapped Cynthia.  
"Oh yeah? By who? Your "boyfriend?" I don't know what you did, but Cedric did not start liking you out of the blue!" Said Sara.  
"What do you mean? Just because you are ugly doesn't mean that you can go accusing people." Cynthia replied as she put some lipgloss on.  
"Bitch! I'll find out what you're doing..." Said Sara and she turned around and came back to us. We had heard the whole conversation. Got to stop writing. Someone's coming.   


Later: OK that was close. If that person had come in one second earlier, my diary-keeping days would be over. It just happened that that person was Oliver. He came in and sat down next to me on my bed...  
  
"Connie, thank you." He said softly. Officially freaked by his um kindness (not saying that he's not nice, he's just extremely hyper all the time. I guess it's because of Quidditch.), I smiled and replied: "For what?"  
"For agreeing to go to the Spring Fling with me." He told me.  
"Um, no problem?" I said.  
"If you had said no, I don't know what I would've done. I mean, we are friends but I want us to be more..." Oliver said. Right about then, I froze. OK, I did like Oliver but did I really want to be his girl friend? I hesitated. Why is it that every time Oliver asks me a question about him and me do I hesitate? Could it be that I don't want to be with him? OMG! What am I saying? I'm 13 and a half! I'm not supposed to be thinking about this! Luckily, I couldn't answer Oliver because Fred and George came waltzing in. They wanted me to help them with their Potions paper. I was already done so I did help them. I started to avoid Oliver after that. Well, I better stop writing. I have to go to bed and Loupe is bitching at me to turn off the lights. Bye.   



End file.
